


Satisfy My Sweet Tooth

by PoppyECM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bulges and Nooks, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dessert & Sweets, Fetish, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyECM/pseuds/PoppyECM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While scrolling through his old Tumblr, John remembers all the blogs he followed that posted all things sweets. Karkat, sprawled across the bed and watching from behind the blue-hooded nerd, realises he has a rather powerful fetish for... Human sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfy My Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I've never written smut like this before and definitely not with bulges before so I hope I do well! I might write another chapter but I *shrugs*  
> It's based off a head cannon that said Karkat gets turned on by human sweets, lollipops were the first thing that came to mind.  
> The title is a line from Welcome to Candyland by Blood on the Dance Floor

Human school sucks ass. 

That was the first thing Karkat declared once him and Egbert had made it past Mr Egbert and trudged to their now shared room. After the game ended the humans could go home, but the trolls couldn't, so they ended up living with a human of their choice (or rather most of them went with a Lalond, Strider, Harley/English residence as the Egberts and Crocker's didn't really have much room for gaggles of trolls). Karkat, being in a soft and cuddly flushed relationship with the John Douche decided it would be best to stay with him instead of with the others. Sure he didn't get to see some of the others as much as he would like but shitty movies and John's comfy-as-fuck bed made up for it. And also living with John was awesome, not that he'd admit it.

The troll flopped stomach down on the Human Sleeping Platform and nuzzled his face into the pillows like a cat would. John smiled goofily and shrugged off his school bag before going over and sitting near Karkat's shoulder, petting his flush mate's black hair. "You're a cat, Kar." He giggled. 

"Fuck off Egbert." Came the muffled reply mixed in with soft purrs. With another dorky (but really adorable) laugh John grabbed his laptop and wondered if he'd missed anything during the game. Since not much time had passed since they entered the Medium, he hadn't missed anything except the Bacon-ppocolyps on Tumblr. Whatever the hell that was. Fandoms were weird. 

"Aww man, Karkat, look at this." He laughed, pointing to the screen. Karkat came out of his dozy state and looked up, propping himself up on his elbow so he could see the computer around John's arm. 

"What?" He grumped.

"I used to follow all these dessert blogs for no real reason. Sometimes when I'd get hungry but too lazy to get up for food I'd look through them and convince myself I wasn't hungry any more." He chuckled. With a little sinking of his heart he realised how much he'd changed since then despite time not having moved at all.

"What the fuck is that?" Karkat asked, nodding to one of the pictures that moved up the screen. 

"It's a lollipop, you know what they are." John rolled his eyes.

"It's looks weird, not like that trickster shit the Alpha's told us about." Karkat said, shifting a little on the bed. 

"Well yeah, you can make sweets any shape and size you want. Didn't you have sweets on Alternia? I can't believe Dave didn't try alchemise any on the meteor." John replied, clicking on the picture and finding it an album dedicated to lollipops. Wow thirteen year old him really lived it up back on Earth. " He said, guessing it was from Japan or something. "Woah, weird! That one's like some sculpture." Karkat grunted in agreement and shifted again.

* * *

 

What John didn't know is that after seeing that first 'pop Karkat had started to feel rather... heated. It'd been red and white and twisted up into a rounded off stick. Karkat had never seen John's human bulge but he imagined it to be shaped something like that, straight and rounded. While wondering why the fuck his thoughts had instantly gone down the gutter he felt his face go warm and a tell tale hot squirm inside. His orange eyes widened and he crossed as legs as tightly as he could, glad that he was covered by John's blanket. There was no way his bulge was getting out of his sheath because of dumbass candy. 

"That one's cool, it looks like fire or something."

He kept his eyes on the screen to try and seem normal, but when he refocused he found out that was a bad idea. The 'fire-lolly' was bright red, only impaled upon the white stick a couple of centimetres and it curved out at the bottom then around and flicked at the end. Looking back on it he could see the resemblance to a flame but the first thing that came to mind was  _bulge_. He gritted his teeth as he felt his bulge struggling against it's relaxing sheath. Heat built in his cheeks and his crotch as he clenched his thighs tight to try and keep his genitalia in check.

"Haha, they made an entire car out of lollies! Just why?" John laughed, clicking through the pictures still, completely unaware of how much these confectionaries were turning his boyfriend on. Karkat's mouth hung open a little when he saw a picture of someone straight out licking the bulge-fire-flame-fuck-whocares? pop. Oh yeah. Human's lick lollies to eat them. Karkat's gulped, and suddenly his lips felt way too dry. 

John went through pic after pic, some masterpieces and some just plain round lollies but every single one added to the blood rushing to Karkat's cheeks, the wiggly feeling inside Karkat's sheath and the wetness seeping from his nook. John stopped clicking, about to make a comment of the close up of the multicoloured, octopuss lollypop centrepiece when he heard Karkat give a small squeak. 

He looked over his shoulder to see Karkat's hips shifting around under the blanket and his sharp nails poking holes in the bed sheet. His face was flushed red, his sharp teeth gripped his lip and his eyes heatedly stared at the screen.

"Oh my god, Karkat! Are you getting off on this?!"John squeaked, not sure what to do. 

* * *

Shit.  _Shit._ Of course, just as he felt he could gain control of his downstairs, John had to flick onto that fucking tentacle lolly monster! The tip of his bulge wriggled determinedly at his sheath and as soon as just the very end of it had worked it's way out the muscles in his sheath completely relaxed beyond all control and let his bulge sliver out and coil tightly against the inside of his pants. He squeaked, fucking squeaked, but couldn't bring himself from the sugary goodness on the screen. He bit his lip harder as tried to keep the shudders of his trapped bulge between his clenched thighs. Egbert was going to notice and he didn't want his raging troll boner wriggling all over his goddamned crotch. 

Oh crap. John said something. Karkat panicked and looked up at his, his red pupils revealing all the lust he felt. With a whimper his thighs were forced apart a little as his bulge rubbed itself around his wet panties and against the denim of his jeans. John looked lost and utter fuckable- wait! They hadn't done this shit yet! Karkat didn't know if he was ready for this! He chocked out another desperate sound as the tip of his bulge wriggled against the cold metal of his covered zip and more wetness gushed into his crotch. 

"J-John." He gasped out, glancing at the screen and looking down, clenching his fists harder. "I-I-...I didn't mean t-to-fuck!" Karkat's eyes widened as his coiling bulge forced his thighs apart further and _squirmed_ inside his jeans. 

John bit his lip and fidgeted, putting the laptop on the bed and out of Karkat's view, getting a small whine in response. What should he do? Should he leave? Was this a troll thing? God he didn't know! He was conflicted and the tightening in his pants wasn't helping.

"Karkat I-i... What should I-? Um.." He bit his lip and fidgeted again as Karkat let out a moan. 

 

They both froze as Papa Egbert called up to say he was going shopping. The front door was shut and locked.

 

"Oh god, John do something!" Karkat gasped out, a trill working it's way up his throat. Great he was calling now too?! At least it showed he really wanted John as a mate, that was a good sign right? The tip of his bulge had twisted back down around the rest of his bulge, reminding him of the first lolly John had shown him. Urgh. Sweet, sticky, bent, round-  _fuck!_

John gasped and he dithered about with his hands before shifting so he was knelt at Karkat's side and pulling the covers back. "O-oh gosh." He let out a whimper of his own. Karkat was twisted so his hands could dig into the mattress but his legs were open a little and the entire crotch of his grey jeans were stained dark red. Under the fabric covering his 'troll-bits' something was wriggling around enthusiastically . He flapped his hand a little before sliding it slowly up Karkat's thigh. If Jake could get a boner from playing Chicken with Dirk then surely this was a good place to start. Right?

Karkat felt pure, warm electricity trickle down his thigh and right to his nook from under the heavy warmth of John's hand. He spread his thighs and his hips bucked with a particularly harsh thrash of his bulge. He keened and trilled, his back rippling with his small hip movements and sweat prickling all over his body. 

"Is that your um.. your er-"

"Yes, Egbert just fucking touch it already!" Karkat cried, attempting to throw a glare over his shoulder but ending up throwing his head back and letting out a deep moan as John's hand suddenly cupped his squirming crotch. "O-oh gog!" He whimpered, trilling and grinding against his hand as his bulge coiled and twisted in excitement. 

"Oh my god there is wet- well, everywhere!" John said as he kept his hand still. He felt like he should be doing something but the moving parts and Karkat's wild reactions were leaving him a little conflicted. Seeing Karkat turned on like this was keeping the tent in his pants up but he associated wetness (although not nearly this much dear god!) with girls and the wriggling was putting him off a little. He gulped and tensed his fingers, squishing down with his palm in a whole handed wave motion. 

"A-ah! Oh oh gog!" Karkat cried, moaning loudly and pressing his forehead to the bed. With another loud keen he pressed back against John's hand. The undulations of the human hand coaxed the tip of his bulge to follow and soon he found it licking at his nook. "OH- ah! Nnnnng John! Rub- rub please, oh gog, rub!" He gasped out, flipping onto his back and pushing his horns back into the mattress. John bit his lip and switched his squeezing for rubbing up and down on what he figured was Karkat's bulge. 

With a loud cry, swallowed by a trill, Karkat's bulge slithered quickly into his sopping nook and he filled himself shamefully. "Hmmm! A-ah! Ohooohgoddon'tstop!" Karkat whimpered, begging as John's hand rubbed the rough denim and ruined cotton against the rest of his length that couldn't get down into his bulge. With his bulge thrashing around inside his nook, rubbing against all the fleshy ridges and brushing his shame globes, John's hand stroking him and his bulge getting pushed down onto his pleasure spot Karkat found himself seeing stars.

John panted as Karkat writhed, thrusted and bucked underneath him. He had no idea what this sort of thing with Karkat would be like but the only thing he had to compare it to was that time he rubbed himself off through his God Tier jammies to see if they really would instantly clean themselves. And by gog this was nothing like that. This was so much more intense. Wanking off didn't compare to watching, feeling, smelling and hearing someone coming apart under your hand. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he was transfixed on watching Karkat's face. The way his eyes stayed scrunched up and how moans and trills spilled from his sharp mouth. John jammed his spare arm firmly between his thighs and ground his clothed erection against his arm, feeling like if he gave himself any more stimulation he wouldn't be able to concentrate on Karkat and that was the last thing he wanted.

"J-John! John I-i nnnng... Nnnng! Bucket!" He gasped brokenly and whined, feeling his bulge just tease his globes. John used his windy powers to press the keys on his laptop, surprised he could even think any more, and turned the screen to face Karkat with his free hand. Finding the image he wanted he reached over to click it. 

"Karkat, l-look back." He said, trying and failing to sound sexy but turning Karkat on even more any way. Karkat panted and whined as he turned back, his lust filled mind decifering the image more slowly than usual. It was of a guy licking a candy corn looking lollipop. John's hot mouth engulfed on of his horns, the tip of his bulge wriggled right between his shame globes and _oh FUCK!_

Karkat's back arched impossibly as he ground against John's hand and pushed back into his mouth, his bulge tensing before releasing inside of him. His nook squeezed and clenched down on his tentacle, milking it for all he had while his walls spasmed and even more genetic material pored out onto his pants. He felt hot liquid burst through his seed flap and fill him up, pressing uncomfortably on his bladder but he didn't care yet.

John panted and slowly brought his soaked hand away, pressing a kiss to the wet horn before pulling back. He looked down at his own ruined pants, the material sticking to his arm, and flushed in embarrassment. "Woah." He mumbled, watching as Karkat's back heaved with his quick panting breaths. The human reached out and gently rubbed his back as he watched the troll come down from his high.

Karkat let out a soft groan as his bulge relaxed, slithered out of his nook and curled back into his sheath. With John rubbing his back, the pressure on his belly and the pure bliss of his post orgasm haze he let himself relax and all his genetic material came gushing out from his nook, soaking his pants down past his knees and ruining the bed. John let out another soft moan of his own and leant his forehead down against Karkat's back, nuzzling right between his shoulder blades. 

There was time to feel sticky and uncomfortable later (as in five minutes in the future when Karkat becomes a whiny, bitchy, sleepy mess and John has to do all the work) but for now they just sat and calmed themselves down. Lollipops at the forefront of their minds.


End file.
